Ebony and Ivory Späte Bekenntnisse Slash
by Sisilia
Summary: Achtung das hier ist eine Slash-Story MA über Snape und L.Malfoy.rnrnDiese Geschichte spielt an einem späten Abend, als Lucius Malfoy, Professor Severus Snape überraschend einen Besucht abstattet und sie beide, bei nach einem langen intensiven Gespräch fe
1. Default Chapter

Ebony and Ivory Ebony and Ivory Späte Bekenntnisse

Es war schon sehr spät am Abend und eigentlich schon längst Zeit zu Bett zu gehen. Doch Severus hatte keine zu Lust schlafen, er war irgendwie noch gar nicht müde, und so hatte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und begonnen einige Arbeiten seiner Schüler zu korrigieren.

Der Federkiel in seiner Hand fuhr immer wieder über das Papier, wo er einiges anstrich und auch oft noch einige Anmerkungen dazu schrieb.

Vom Kamin her hörte er, wie seine Uhr die elfte Nachtstunde mit leisen Glockenschlägen ankündigte, doch er achtete nicht wirklich darauf, zu sehr war er in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Plötzlich klopfte es drei Mal kräftig gegen seine Türe und er hob überrascht seinen Kopf.

Wer mochte das sein? Vor allem um diese Uhrzeit? Er steckte die Feder in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung zurück, erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und glitt zur Tür, die er einen Spalt breit öffnete und hinaussah.

„Lucius? Was führt dich zu so später Stunde zu mir?", fragte er überrascht, als er seinen Gegenüber erkannte.

„Brauche ich einen Grund, um einen Freund besuchen zu dürfen?", fragte Lucius ihn und musterte ihn eingehend. Doch als Severus nicht gleich reagierte, deutete er in sein Büro.

„Wie ist es, darf ich reinkommen?"

„Entschuldige. Sicher", sagte Severus, öffnete die Türe ganz und ließ seinen Freund in das Büro eintreten.

„Fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause!", forderte er ihn auf, als dieser seinen Reiseumhang einfach über eine Stuhllehne warf.

Lucius sah sich kurz in dem großen, mit vielen Regalen und Zaubertrankzutaten überfüllten Raum um, verzog missmutig sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder zu Severus zu reden begann.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber unter einem Zuhause verstehe ich wahrlich etwas anderes. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du dich in diesem ...", er verzog sein Gesicht erneut und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung, „... Loch wohlfühlen kannst, mein Freund. Ich hätte dir wirklich mehr Geschmack zu getraut!"

„Dieses Loch, wie du es zu nennen pflegst, ist mein Büro und mein Arbeitsplatz. Und ich persönlich fühle mich sehr wohl hier. Aber ich glaube, du bist sicherlich nicht gekommen, um mit mir über die Einrichtung meines Büros zu reden. Habe ich recht?", fragte er abwartend und war zu Lucius getreten, der nun mitten im Raum stehen geblieben war und seinen Freund nachdenklich musterte.

„Da gebe ich dir allerdings Recht. Zumal ich denke, dass ich keine Chance hätte, dir einen anderen Einrichtungsstiel nahe zu bringen", grinste er ihn nun an.

„Der Grund für mein Kommen? Nun, ich hatte einfach nur das Gefühl, ich müsste mich mal wieder mit dir unterhalten. Du warst schon einige Male nicht mehr bei unseren Treffen?", er musterte ihn nun eindringlich und Severus stöhnte auf.

„Sicher und du kennst genau so gut, wie ich, die Gründe dafür. Ich kann während dem Unterricht nicht einfach verschwinden. Das würde sofort auffallen. Warum trefft ihr euch nicht wieder Nachts, wie es bisher immer den Fall war?", knurrte Severus ihn zerknirscht an.

„Ich habe leider keinen Einfluss darauf im Moment, denn der Lord war es jedes Mal selber, der uns die letzten Male gerufen hat", erklärte Lucius ihm jetzt, doch als er Severus fragendes Gesicht sah, hob er beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord deine prekäre Lage erklärt und du weißt doch, mein Wort zählt sehr viel bei ihm", er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, das weiß ich und ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar dafür. Du weißt, es ist sowieso nicht leicht unter der Nase von Albus Dumbledore. Er überwacht fast jeden meiner Schritte", erklärte er ihm nun.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Und auch der Grund, warum ich dich bei IHM entschuldigt habe."

Severus nickte kurz dankbar und sah seinen Freund dann einen Moment nachdenklich an, denn für gewöhnlich hatte dieser immer einen Grund und wollte etwas, wenn er auftauchte, vor allem um diese Uhrzeit. So konnte er es nicht glauben, dass es diesmal anders sein sollte.

„Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?", fragte er Lucius, als eine Minute des Schweigens zwischen den Beiden eingetreten war.

„Im Moment nicht, Danke", gab er zurück und ging dann an einem der Regale entlang.

„Gut. Warum bist du wirklich hier?", fragte Severus ihn nun direkt.

„Du kennst mich wirklich gut, Severus. Doch diesmal muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich bin wirklich nur gekommen, um mich einfach nur mit dir zu unterhalten, über alles und nichts. Es war einfach so ein innerer Wunsch, mit dir zu sprechen, da wir uns einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen haben. Das ist wirklich alles", erklärte Lucius ihm und sah ihn direkt an. Dann ging er an den Regalen in dem Raum entlang, stieß mit dem Finger gegen ein großes Einmachglas, so dass das sich darin befindende Etwas, in einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit, hin und er zu schwimmen begann. Kurz beobachtete er das undefinierbare Etwas, ging dann aber weiter, die anderen Dinge musternd, die sich noch in dem Regal befanden. Langsam strich er mit seiner behandschuhten Hand über den Buchrücken, eines großen alten Buches und betrachtete die goldenen Lettern.

„Eine komische Sammlung, die du hier hast", gab er von sich, sich alles genau betrachtend und immer wieder mal mit den Fingern berührend.

„Alles Dinge, die ich für meinen Beruf brauche", gab Severus kurz als Erklärung.

„Wie macht sich eigentlich Draco? Gibt er sich Mühe?", fragte Lucius und wandte sich wieder zu Severus um.

„Draco? Nun meiner Meinung nach könnte er, wenn er noch ein wenig mehr lernen würde, seine Noten noch ein ganzes Stück verbessern. Doch ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, er denkt in der Beziehung, wie sein Vater damals, als er noch Schüler war: Wozu sich anstrengen, seine berufliche Zukunft steht sowieso schon fest." Über Lucius Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, bei den Worten seines Freundes.

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn", gab er süffisant zurück.

„Da könntest du in der Tat recht haben, er hat sehr viel von dir." Severus lehnte sich nun gegen seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor seine Brust, während er Lucius weiter dabei beobachtete, wie dieser langsam durch sein Büro marschierte und immer wieder Blicke auf die Gegenstände in seinen Regalen warf, mal sehr interessiert und dann wieder geradezu angewidert, wenn er auf eingelegte Fischaugen oder sonstige Tierinnereinen sah.

„Wie geht seine ...", Lucius musterte Severus bei dieser Frage genau, „Ausbildung voran?", wollte er dann wissen und Severus verstand sofort, was dieser meinte.

„Er scheint ein großes Talent zu entwickeln und sehr schnell zu begreifen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sehr zufrieden mit ihm sein wirst", war die Antwort des Zaubertränkemeisters, der nun in ein lächelndes Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du dich seiner annimmst, Severus. Doch das weißt du ja. Zuhause habe nicht die Möglichkeiten und dieses verdammte Gesetzt, was minderjährigen Zauberern verbietet, außerhalb von Hogwarts und in den Ferien zu zaubern, erleichtert mir meine Erziehung nicht gerade", brummte Lucius missmutig.

„Das verstehe ich nur allzu gut. Sag Lucius, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich, während wir uns weiter unterhalten, an einem Trank weiterarbeite? Ich sollte ihn noch fertig machen", fragte er und deutete kurz auf eine kleinen Versuchsanordnung auf einem Tisch, in der Ecke des Raumes. Eigentlich musste er ihn nicht fertig machen, aber er verspürte irgendwie den Wunsch, seine Hände zu beschäftigen.

„Nein, lass dich nicht stören. Mach nur", gab er gleichmütig zurück, woraufhin Severus kurz nickte, zu dem Tisch hinüber ging und Lucius ihm neugierig folgte.

Mit einem kleinen scharfen Messer, dessen Griff aus einem Knochen hergestellt worden war, begann Severus eine Pflanze ganz fein zu zerkleinern, bevor er sich eine Wurzelknolle vornahm, von der er ebenfalls kleine Stücke abschnitt und auch diese in sehr kleine Teile schnitt.

„Ich bewundere deine Fingerfertigkeit, mein Freund. Es ist erstaunlich, wie leicht dir das hier von der Hand geht, ich würde wohl Stunden brauchen und es immer noch nicht so hinbekommen", gab Lucius zu seinem Erstaunen von sich und Severus sah ihn kurz an, bevor er weitermachte.

„Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich damit mein Geld verdiene. Ich mache das jeden Tag und es wäre doch erbärmlich von mir, wenn ich es nicht beherrschen würde, nicht wahr?" Severus Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, als er erneut in das Gesicht seines Freundes blickte, der ihn bei seinem Tun genau beobachtete.

„Damit hast du allerdings Recht, doch ich glaube, du beherrscht alles, was du tust sehr gut", gab Lucius nun zurück und erntete von Severus einen kurzen überraschten Blick.

„Ein Lob? Und das aus deinem Mund?"

„Ach Severus, Severus. Du weißt genau, dass ich dich dafür bewundere, was du kannst. Auch..., " er hob eine Augenbraue, „... auch, wenn ich es nie zugeben würde."

Es war komisch für Severus, er war solche Worte von ihm nicht gewohnt und so blieb es nicht aus, dass er ihn doch leicht perplex musterte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Auch ich brauche ab und zu jemanden, mit dem ich offen reden kann. Dir wird es doch da wohl auch nicht anders ergehen?", fragte er ihn und setzte sich in den großen bequemen Sessel, der gleich neben dem Tisch stand.

Die zerkleinerten Zutaten in eine kleine Porzellanschale werfend und mit dem Mörser zerkleinernd, sprach Severus weiter.

„Das kommt bei mir so gut wie nie vor. Doch es ehrt mich, dass ich derjenige bin, mit dem du ein offenes Wort reden möchtest", antwortete er ihm. Immer wieder drehte er den Mörser in der Schale und zermalmte die Zutaten, bis diese nur noch feinstes Pulver waren.

Lucius ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Sessellehne sinken und stützte seine Hand am Knauf seines Stockes, ein Schlangenkopf, dessen Maul offen stand und sich daraus eine lange gespaltene Zunge wandt, auf.

„Wie geht es Narcissa?", fragte Severus, als Lucius einige Zeit geschwiegen und ihm nur dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er das Pulver in einer Flüssigkeit aufzulösen begann.

„Sie ist mal wieder unterwegs, Verwandte besuchen. Schon seit ein paar Wochen", knurrte er und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung dabei.

„Oh, das erklärt so einiges. Dann leidet euer Eheleben wohl im Moment gewaltig?", fragte Severus mit einem gespielten Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Eheleben ist gut", sagte er abfällig. „Was das anbelangt, das hole ich mir schon lange woanders. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind. Wie sieht es denn bei dir mit Frauen aus? Hast du was am laufen?", wollte Lucius nun neugierig wissen.

„Lucius, du weißt wie vielbeschäftigt ich bin. Selbst wenn ich wollte, hätte ich keine Zeit für eine Frau", gab Severus nur knapp zurück und werkelte weiter an seinen Apparaturen herum.

Lucius musterte ihn und er tat ihm fast schon leid, als ihm etwas einzufallen schien.

„Aber sag mal. Damals, du weißt doch noch, an dem einen Abend, nach unserem Treffen, wo ich dich mitgeschleppt hatte, in diesen Pub?", begann er und Severus wandte überrascht den Kopf. Er wusste genau worauf dieser anspielte, doch stellte er sich in dem Moment einfach dumm und tat so, als wisse er nicht, was er meinte.

„Severus, erzähl mir doch nichts. Diese Schwarzhaarige! Du weißt doch, die Kleine, die dich den ganzen Abend angeschmachtet hat", fuhr er fort und konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr verhindern.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Severus nun nach, während er einen Kolben, mit einer Flüssigkeit darin, zu schütteln begann.

„Jetzt tu nicht so. Du weißt genau was ich meine. Ihr Beide seid an diesem Abend so plötzlich verschwunden. Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass das Zufall war", Lucius hatte sich wieder nach vorn gebeugt und sah ihn eindringlich an, doch Severus blickte ihn immer noch mit einem Ausdruck an, als wolle er ihm sagen, er hätte keine Ahnung, worüber er überhaupt sprach.

„Du bist und bleibst ein ausgefuchster Hund, Severus. Der Kavalier genießt und schweigt. Nicht wahr?" Grinsend hatte er sich wieder gegen die Lehne sinken lassen und spielte nun mit seinem Stock zwischen den Händen.

„War sie wenigstens gut?", wollte er nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens wissen.

Severus blickte ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen einen Moment an.

„Du gibst wohl nie auf?"

„Nein, mein Freund. Mich würden brennend die Einzelheiten interessieren", bohrte Lucius lächelnd weiter.

„Vergiss es", wehrte er ab.

„Ah! Du gibst also zu, dass du was mit ihr hattest!" Er setzte sich bei diesen Worten wieder auf und deutete mit seinem Finger auf Severus.

„Ich gebe gar nichts ...", begann er, doch als Lucius seine Augenbraue hob und ihn abwartend anstarrte, winkte Severus ab.

„Nun komm schon, lass mich nicht im Ungewissen, du weißt, wie ich es hasse, dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen." Lucius Worte klangen schon beinnahe ungehalten und Severus gab mit zerknirschter Miene nach.

„Ist ja gut, du hast Recht. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Nein, ich sagte doch, ich will Einzelheiten", bohrte er weiter und sah ihm hinterher, als er zum Waschbecken ging, um seine Hände zu waschen. Severus kannte die Hartnäckigkeit, seines Freundes. Doch er selber war noch hartnäckiger und hatte im Grunde nicht vor, ihm etwas zu erzählen. Er war kein Mensch, der solche Erlebnisse heraus posaunte, doch wenn er Ruhe haben wollte, würde er ihm wenigstens etwas liefern müssen, das ihm klar.

„Nun?", hakte er noch einmal nach. Severus trocknete sich die Hände ab und drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

„Einzelheiten also?", begann er und fing an zu überlegen.

„Sie hatte sehr geschickte Finger, die sie überall hatte, bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkte. So hat das Ganze eigentlich auch angefangen, als ich sie dabei erwischt hatte, dass sie mir meinen Beutel mit dem Geld stehlen wollte."

„Sie wollte dich beklauen?", warf Lucius überrascht ein.

„Ja, stell dir vor. Doch das hab ich ihr ganz schnell ausgetrieben und das hat sie wohl dann etwas missverstanden", seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, bei dem Gedanken, an das Geschehene.

Er hielt immer noch das Handtuch in seinen Händen, als er weitersprach.

„Sie wollte das mit mir in Ruhe klären, woanders, wo nicht so viele Leute waren. Sie wollte kein Aufsehen, deswegen. Tja, aber kaum, dass sie die Türe des Zimmers geschlossen hatte, hatte sie erst sich und dann mich ausgezogen", fuhr er fort und hängte das Handtuch wieder an seinen Platz.

„Und den Rest kannst du dir ja denken", wollte er das Thema beenden und ging wieder zu seinem Tisch zurück.

„Ich würde es aber lieber von dir hören, als es mir vorstellen zu müssen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Ebony and Ivory

Kapitel 2 Ebony and Ivory

Severus stöhnte kurz auf und wollte ihm klar machen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, als er in Lucius' abwartendes, vergnüglich blickendes Gesicht sah.

Severus stützte sich nun mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich über die Ecke des Tisches zu Lucius hinüber. Dabei sah er ihn eindringlich an.

„So ausgehungert, dass du dir schon Geschichten von anderen anhören musst?", fragte er und hob dabei süffisant eine Augenbraue.

„Ich? Wie kommst du auf diese Idee, ich bin nur ... neugierig. Das ist alles", erklärte er ihm und versuchte ihn gelassen anzusehen, doch Severus merkte, dass es ihm unter den Nägeln brannte und er unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren wollte. Immer noch mit den Händen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt, sah er Malfoy, der in dem Sessel saß und ihn eingehend musterte, an.

„Neugierig also? Du willst also wissen, was sie mit mir gemacht hat? Wie ihre Hände mit mir gespielt haben, so dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich mich beherrschen sollte? Und als ihre Lippen meinen Körper mit Küssen übersäten und sie vor mir langsam, sehr langsam auf die Knie sank, ihren warmen weichen Körper gegen meinen reibend, sich gegen mich presste und dann mit ihre vollen Lippen begann mich auszusaugen", er sprach in einer fast mystischen Stimme, es war bald mehr ein Hauchen als ein Sprechen, wobei er seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ, der immer größere Augen bekam, bei den Worten von Severus.

Mit einem Grinsen richtete sich Severus wieder auf und fuhr fort, seinen Trank fertig zu machen.

„Das war alles?", fragte Lucius dann, als er seine Überraschung über die Art und Weise, wie Severus ihm das erzählt hatte, überwunden hatte.

„Nein, da war noch eine ganze Menge mehr. Aber das mein Freund, bleibt hier ...", er deutete auf seine Stirn, „... drin. Und wird auch nicht über meine Lippen kommen", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen.

Severus stellte einen Kupferkessel auf eine Vorrichtung und entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab darunter ein kleines Feuer. Nach einem kurzen kontrollierenden Blick, sah er wieder zu Lucius. Der machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihm gesagt, dass Weihnachten abgesagt worden war, doch dann drückte er sich aus dem Sessel hoch und stellte sich schräg hinter Severus, der noch einmal die Apparatur kontrollierte. Dann starrte er in eine Ecke des Raumes und war für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Er dachte an das schwarzhaarige Zigeunermädchen. Wie sie ihn in das Zimmer gelockt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn angeflehte, sie nicht zu melden und ihr zu verzeihen, sie wollte ihm erklären, warum sie es hatte tun wollen. Zuerst hatte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht ihr nachzugeben, und hatte auch keine Lust, sich ihre Märchen anzuhören und wollte sie dann einfach so wegschicken, als sie ihn mit ihren kohlrabenschwarzen Augen flehend anblickte. Er wusste nicht mehr warum, aber hatte dann doch eingewilligt und war ihr die Stufen nach oben, in einen abgelegenen Raum gefolgt.

Er hatte kaum die Türe geschlossen, als das Mädchen ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür drückte und ihre wohlgerundeten, weichen, dunkelroten Lippen auf die seinen presste. Im ersten Anflug wollte er sie von sich weg stoßen, doch als er sie spürte, und sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund drängte, erwiderte er ihren feurigen Kuss. Noch ehe ihm das bewusst wurde, hatte sie angefangen ihr Kleid zu öffnen und schob es sich von ihren Schultern. Erst nachdem seine Hände über ihre nackte Haut glitten, bemerkte er, was sie getan hatte, doch schon war sie dabei, die Knöpfe seiner Jacke und seines Hemdes zu öffnen, dass sie ihm so schnell über die Schulten und Arme gesteift hatte, dass er Zeit hatte zu reagieren.

Sie küsste wirklich wunderbar und das stürmische Spiel ihrer Zungen hatte ihn ungemein erregt. Ihre Hände waren überall, und so flink, dass er kaum noch mitkam. So hatte sie Fluchs auch seine Hose geöffnet und ihre Hand hineingeschoben. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern, wie er mehr als überrascht in ihren Mund stöhnte, als sie ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, begonnen hatte, seinen Schafft zu massieren, der unter ihren Händen sehr schnell hart wurde.

Sie hatte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst und er spürte das kalte harte Holz an seiner Haut, was einen strengen Gegensatz zu dem heißen weichen Körper bildete, den er vor sich spürte. Als er über ihre Haut strich, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug, sie war vollkommen nackt und presste sich reibend gegen ihn.

Langsam waren ihre Lippen seinen Körper hinunter gewandert, verteilten darauf feuchte stürmische Küsse. Immer wieder leckte sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Haut und strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Seite, während ihre Hand immer noch seine Erregung massierte.

Immer tiefer rutschte sie, ließ ihre Zunge um seinen Bauchnabel kreisen, stieß kurz damit in diesen hinein, hob den Kopf einen Moment an und warf ihm einen grinsenden Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Hände an seinen Hosenbund legte und ihm die Hose abzustreifen begann.

Ein erregender Schauer war ihm bei ihrem Blick über den Rücken gelaufen und ehe er es sich versehen hatte, war sie vor ihn hingekniet, hatte wieder mit einer Hand seine Erregung ergriffen und erneut begonnen diesen zu reiben. Sogleich stülpte sie auch ihre Lippen über die empfindliche Spitze seines Schaftes und begann diese zu reizen. Immer wieder lies sie ihre Zunge um ihn kreisen, um im nächsten Augenblick wieder fest daran zu saugen.

Severus war so überrascht und überaus erregt von ihrem Tun, dass er den Kopf gegen die Tür presste, während seine Hände in die Haare der Frau fuhren, die sich aber dadurch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ und ihn weiter sehr fordernd bearbeitete.

So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er innerhalb weniger Minuten kam und sich in ihrem Mund ergoss. Er sah noch zu ihr hinunter, bekam mit wie sie alles, was er ihr gab schluckte, ihn noch sachte weiterrieb, bis das Zucken in seinen Lenden nachließ, sich dann langsam wieder aufrichtete und mit der Zunge genussvoll über ihre Lippen leckte.

Severus zuckte zusammen, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich vernahm, die ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Lucius sah ihn über seine Schulter fragend an.

„Du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Was hat die kleine Zigeunerin mit dir angestellt, was du mir nicht verraten willst", fragte Lucius mit leicht zusammengekniffen Augen nach.

Severus' Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, als er Lucius' Frage hörte und er dachte sich: Wenn du wüsstest.

Aber er war ehrlich und froh, dass dieser jetzt hinter ihm stand, denn so konnte er nicht die leichte Beule in seiner Hose sehen, die alleine durch die Erinnerung an diese kleine Hexe entstanden war.

„Das denke ich mir, Lucius, dass dich das brennend interessieren würde. Doch ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir das erzählen sollte", erwiderte er, warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zu ihm nach hinten.

„Vielleicht, weil du mir noch etwas schuldig bist", zischte Lucius ihm beinahe in sein Ohr. Ein kaum merklicher Schauer rann Severus bei diesen Worten den Rücken hinunter und er blickte seinen Freund etwas irritiert an. Irgendwie war das eine seltsame Situation gerade, er spürte das leichte Knistern von Spannung in der Luft, doch was ihn an der ganzen Sache noch mehr irritierte, war, dass es ihm irgendwie gefiel. Er glaubte zu spüren, dass es Lucius wohl ähnlich ergehen musste, denn dieser bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und sah ihn einfach nur abwartend an; sah ihn mit seinen silbergrauen kalten und doch ausdrucksvollen Augen an.

Ein unhörbares Knistern schwebte über ihnen und ein heißkalter Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, was er aber nicht als unangenehm empfand und wieder diese herausfordernden eisgrauen Augen ...

Severus wendete den Blick wieder ab und wie von selber öffnete er den Mund und begann zu reden.

„Sie hatte verdammt viel Feuer im Blut. Schon allein ihre Augen, ihr Blick reichten aus um mich in Flammen zu setzten. Nachdem sie mich fast wie einen Schuljungen überrumpelt hatte, mich innerhalb weniger Minuten zu Höhepunkt gebracht hatte, richtete sie sich wieder auf, ergriff meine Hand und zog mich mit hinüber zu dem Bett, welches mitten im Raum stand. Ich folgte ihr, ohne sie eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Erst jetzt hatte ich die Chance ihren Körper richtig zu betrachten, und sie war wirklich einen Wucht. Sie ließ meine Hand los, rutschte auf das Bett und lächelte mich an. Dann legte sie zwei Finger auf ihre vollen Lippen, strich mit ihn langsam nach unten über ihr Kinn, dann nahm sie den Kopf zurück, ohne mich allerdings aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihre Finger strichen über ihren Hals immer tiefer, in Schlangenlinien über das Schlüsselbein und dann um ihre Brüste. Ich sah, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen aufrichteten und hart wurden, als sie darüber fuhr. Immer tiefer wanderten ihre Finger, bis hin zu ihrem Schoß und als sie die Finger dazwischen schob, öffnete sie gleichzeitig ihre Beine."

Erneut ran Severus ein Schauer durch seinen Körper, er spürte wie sein Schafft leicht zu pochen begann, doch in dem Moment war ihm das weder unangenehm noch peinlich. Kurz wäre er fast drauf und dran gewesen mit seine Hand darüber zu streichen, aber er ließ es dann doch bleiben, stattdessen erzählte er weiter.

„Sie winkte mir mit einem Finger und ich kam ihrer Aufforderung sofort nach. Denn, obwohl ich erst vor einigen Minuten gekommen war, war ich schon wieder leicht erregt, was ein wohliges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erzeugte. Ich rutschte zu ihr auf das Bett, ließ meine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und ergründete jeden Zentimeter ihrer warmen Haut. Erneut begann sie mich feurig zu küssen, doch diesmal war ich es, der seine Lippen über ihren Körper wandern lies.

Ich ließ abwechselnd meine Lippen und meine Zunge über ihre Haut wandern. Sie roch so verführerisch und sie schmeckte so anregend, dass ich nicht genug von ihr bekam. Als meine Lippen ihre Brüste erreicht hatten, saugte ich an ihren Knospen, bevor meine Zunge abwechselnd mit ihnen zu spielen begann. Keuchend presste sie sich mir entgegen und als ich mit meinen Zähnen sachte an ihnen zu knabbern begann, schlang sie ihre Arme um mich und sank langsam rückwärts auf das Bett, wobei sie mich mit sich zog. Ich folgte ihr nur zu gern, denn ich dachte nicht daran, damit aufzuhören. Zu erregend war ihr süßes Stöhnen, das Winden ihres Körpers unter mir, als meine Hände über ihre Hüften strichen, dann ihren festen wohlgeformten Po kneteten, während ich nicht aufhörte ihre Brustwarzen zu bearbeiten."

Er vernahm ein leises Stöhnen hinter sich, von Lucius, der gebannt seinen Ausführungen lauschte. Doch nicht nur das vernahm er, sondern auch noch, dass dessen Atem etwas schneller ging, genauso wie seiner. Severus ergriff seinen Umhang und schlang ihn leicht um sich, bevor er erneut Luft holte, seinen Blick auf den Tisch vor ihm warf, allerdings ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen und weiterredete.

„Erneut fanden Ihre Finger den Weg zwischen meine Beine und mal fordernd und mal sanft begann sie meine inzwischen wieder angewachsene Erregung zu massieren. Doch diesmal wollte ich das Tempo bestimmen und nicht wie zuvor mich von ihr übertölpeln lassen. So rutschte ich etwas tiefer und entzog mich ihrer Hand, um das Ganze noch etwas hinaus zu zögern. Ich erntete einen sehr enttäuschen Blick von ihr, doch ich achtete nicht darauf, sondern küsste ihren Bauch, ließ meine Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel kreisen, bevor ich sie dort hineinstieß. Sie keuchte auf, hob mir ihren Bauch entgegen und ich wiederholte es ein paar Mal. Doch dann wanderte ich weiter nach unten, drückte ihre Beine weiter auseinander, bevor meine Hände sich unter ihren aufgestellten Beinen in ihre Hüften bohrten und ich begann, sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu küssen.

Sie keuchte abermals auf und als sie meine Zunge spürte, die sich ihren Weg in sie bahnte, wandt sie sich wie eine Schlange und ich musste sie festhalten, damit sie mir nicht entglitt.

Ich merkte gleich, wie erregt und feucht sie schon war, und ihr Stöhnen machte mich fast verrückt, genauso wie ihre Finger, die sie in meine Haare gegraben hatte und mich festhielt.

Da konnte und wollte ich nicht mehr warten, ich wollte sie endlich besitzen. Ich schob mich nach oben und drängte mich sofort zwischen ihre Beine, ich drang so schnell und heftig in sie ein, dass sie nur noch, vor Erregung und Überraschung aufschreien konnte.

Ich spürte ihre Enge um mich, blickte in diese vor Lust funkelnden Augen unter mir und schlang meine Arme um sie. Während wir uns wild küssten, begann ich mich in ihr zu bewegen, erst langsam, jedoch von Anfang an kräftig. Sie sollte jeden meiner Stöße in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt bekommen. Ich wollte, dass sie das nie vergessen sollte, genauso wie ich es nie vergessen werde. Zuerst stöhnte sie in meinen Mund, doch dann schien sie es nicht auszuhalten, sie löste ihre Lippen von den meinen und mir war es, als ob ihr lautes Stöhnen weit hin zu hören war, doch das war mir in dem Moment egal. Sie strich immer wieder mit ihren Händen über meinen Rücken und je mehr ich zustieß, desto mehr setzte sie ihre Nägel ein, die mir über den Rücken kratzten. Irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde mir die Haut vom Körper reißen. Ich habe noch immer Narben davon."

Severus spürte wie Lucius sich ihm genähert hatte, er berührte ihn fast und sein warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr, was ein unbeschreibliches Kribbeln in seinem Körper hervor rief. Geräuschvoll sog er die Luft ein, zögerte kurz, doch dann sprach er weiter, wobei er versuchte nicht die Erregung zu zeigen, die ihn gepackt hatte.

„Ich spürte, wie mich die Woge der Hitze mit sich riss, sie presste ihr Becken nach oben und kam jedem meiner Stöße, beinnahe schon schreiend vor Lust, entgegen. Dann schlang sie ihre Beine um meine Hüften und presste mich noch tiefer in sich, als sich plötzlich ihr Körper unkontrolliert unter mir zu zucken und zu winden begann. Ihr Stöhnen wurde beinahe zu einem Schreien und sie grub so fest ihre Nägel in meine Haut, dass ich ebenfalls nicht mehr ruhig sein konnte und mit ihr mit Stöhnte, mitten in meinen zweiten Orgasmus dieses Abends. Ich ergoss mich in ihr, während sie sich immer noch um mich zusammenzog und bebend ließ ich mich auf sie sinken, dabei presste sie ihre Lippen erneut auf die meinen.

Und so verharrten wir dann, bis sich unsere Herzen wieder beruhigt und unsere beiden Körper aufgehört hatten zu zittern." Seine letzten Worte, waren fast nur noch ein Hauchen gewesen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 Ebony and Ivory

Kapitel 3 Ebony and Ivory

Plötzlich spürte Severus wie Lucius sich zaghaft gegen seinen Rücken presste und fast zur gleichen Zeit mit dem Knauf seines Stockes, dem silbernen Schlangenkopf, sanft über seine linke Wange strich.

Severus erschrak darüber, doch war er selber überrascht, dass er es überhaupt nicht als unangenehm empfand und anstatt etwas zu sagen, oder sich gegen seine Berührung aufzulehnen, schloss er einfach nur die Augen. Sein Herz begann noch heftiger in seiner Brust zu schlagen, als es dies schon vorhin getan hatte, während er seinem Freund die Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Lucius kam seinem Gesicht näher, öffnete leicht den Mund und begann dann mit rauer und doch sanfter Stimme in sein Ohr zu sprechen.

„Wie konntest du mir bisher nur so ein Erlebnis vorenthalten", raunte er und sprach dann zaghaft weiter.

„Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht nur die jahrelange Freundschaft, die uns verbindet ..."

Severus wollte etwas sagen, doch in dem Moment legte Lucius ihm seine Hand auf die Brust und gab ein leises Zischen von sich.

„Nein, sag nichts, es ist nicht notwendig, ich weiß es auch so." Es war fast nur ein Hauchen, was Severus an seinem Ohr vernahm, er ließ die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund.

Etwas in seinem Inneren wollte aufschreien, ihn dazu bringen die Augen zu öffnen, einen oder vielleicht sogar mehrere Schritte von ihm wegzugehen, doch dann war da wieder dieses prickelnde erregende Gefühl, den warmen Körper an seinem zu spüren, sein heißer Atem, der sein Ohr und seine Wange streifte, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem kühlen Metal, welches über seine andere Wange strich.

Ein leichtes Vibrieren überfiel seinen Körper, das ihm zeigte, dass er genau das wollte, er wollte Lucius spüren, und so neigte er den Kopf leicht nach rechts und lehnte seine Wange gegen die seines Freundes, der damit begonnen hatte die Knöpfe seiner Jacke zu öffnen, um dann mit seiner Hand, an der er immer noch den edlen, ledernen grauen Handschuh trug, hineinzuschieben und damit über seine Haut zu streichen.

Er spürte, wie sehr ihn das erregte, wie die Beule in seiner Hose anzuwachsen begann und er ließ sich einfach fallen. Fallen in die Empfindungen, die Lucius bei ihm auslöste und immer weiter vorantrieb.

„Ich will dich schon lange. Immer wieder habe ich dich beobachtet, wie du gehst, dich bewegst, dein Haltung, all das hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Ist dir das eigentlich je bewusst geworden?", hauchte Lucius ihm in sein Ohr, doch er war nicht fähig im Moment darauf zu antworten. Er hatte es nie bemerkt, er wäre auch nie auf die Idee gekommen ...

„Schon lange sehne ich mich nach Berührungen von dir", fuhr er fort und Severus konnte hören, wie die Stimme von Lucius vibrierte. Ihm schien es nicht leicht zu fallen, ihm dies zu gestehen, so wie ihm es selbst nicht leicht fiel, zuzugeben, dass ihn die Situation hier mächtig erregte und er sich insgeheim wünschte, Lucius würde nicht aufhören, mit dem was er tat. So schluckte er bei seine Worten und suchte nun ebenfalls nach den passenden.

„Lucius", begann er und fast hätte seine Stimme versagt, so holte er noch einmal Luft, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Lucius, ich habe das nicht gewusst, ich ... ich habe noch nie mit ... ich meine...", stotterte er unsicher herum, bis Lucius für ihn das Sprechen übernahm.

„Du hattest noch etwas mit einem Mann", sagte er kaum hörbar und Severus nickte nur leicht und strich dabei mit seiner Wange über die von Lucius.

„Ich auch nicht Severus, ich auch nicht. Doch als ich deinen Worten gelauscht habe, habe ich gemerkt, wie mich der Klang deiner Stimme eingefangen hat ... doch jetzt ist nicht die Zeit zum Reden", fuhr er dann fort, presste seine Hüften gegen ihn und begann sich an ihm zu reiben. Severus spürte sogar durch die Kleidung von ihnen beiden, dass auch Lucius mächtig erregt war und keuchte kurz auf, als dieser seinen harten Schaft von hinten gegen ihn presste. Sie standen da, gegenseitig die Nähe und Hitze des anderen wahrnehmend, Körper an Körper reibend, versunken in Gier und Leidenschaft. Immer wieder strich Lucius mit seiner Hand über Severus Brust und als dieser sanft einer seiner Brustwarzen berührte, keuchte er auf und presste sich noch fester mit seinem Rücken gegen Lucius' Brust.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich dieser etwas von ihm und Severus drehte sich fragend zu ihm um.

Einen Augenblick musterte Lucius ihn nun von oben bis unten und als er die Erhebung in Severus Hose bemerkte, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Doch als er dann seinen Kopf wieder hob, wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und er sah ihn scharf an.

„Zieh dich aus", befahl er Severus, der ihn überrascht ansah und dabei seine Augebrauen hob.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Du sollst dich ausziehen", forderte er ihn wieder auf, als er nicht sofort reagierte.

„Lucius, was soll das, ich ...", wollte Severus protestieren, als Lucius in dem Moment blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Stock zog und diesen auf Severus Herz richtete.

Dieser blickte von der Spitze des Zauberstabs in Lucius Gesicht und versuchte darin zu lesen, doch das Einzige was er wirklich sehen konnte, war, dass dieser es ernst zu meinen schien.

Er hatte in Grunde keine Angst vor ihm, aber die ganze Situation löste ein gewisses unsicheres und doch mächtig erregendes Prickeln in ihm aus. So begann er ganz langsam die restlichen Knöpfe seiner Jacke zu öffnen, während er seinen Gegenüber dabei nicht aus den Augen lies. Irgendwie, auf irgendeine gewisse Art, war es genau das, was ihn im Moment mächtig reizte und als er einen kurzen Blick über den Stoff seiner Hose warf, stellte er fest, dass die ganze Aktion nicht im geringsten seine Erregung beeinflusst hatte.

So streifte er Jacke und Hemd gleichzeitig über seine Schultern und warf beides Lucius zu, der es geschickt mit einer Hand auffing, kurz grinste und es einfach weiter in den Sessel neben ihm warf.

„Weiter!"

Lucius deutete bei diesem Wort mit dem Zauberstab auf Severus Hose, welche dieser nun langsam öffnete, kurz zögerte, bis Lucius ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu warf und dann in einer fliesenden Bewegung mit der restlichen Kleidung abstreifte, sodass er danach völlig nackt vor ihm stand.

Lucius musterte ihn ausgiebig und ungeniert, und als sein Blick auf Severus' inzwischen harten Schafft hängen blieb, hob er eine langsam Augenbraue. Er machte einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm dabei sein Kinn hoch und legte die dann Spitze seines Zauberstabes an Severus Hals.

„Jetzt wirst du mich ausziehen", sagte er leise, als sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Severus entfernt war. Dieser tat, wie ihm befohlen worden war und öffnete zuerst die Knöpfe der Jacke und dann die des Hemdes. Immer wieder sah er in die funkelnden Augen von Lucius dabei und erst, als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet und begonnen hatte ihm die Sachen vom Körper zu streifen, glitt sein Blick auf die wunderbare alabasterfarbene Haut seines Freundes. Noch während er ihm die Sachen vom Körper streifte, berührte er mit seinen Fingern dessen Haut und strich darüber. Er sah wie Lucius kurz seine Augen schloss, bevor er ihm dabei half seine Jacke abzulegen und sie ebenfalls zu den anderen Sachen hinter sich auf den Sessel warf.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, sich fragend, was er da eigentlich tat, doch in dem Moment, als er wieder in die Augen von Lucius sah, der ihn begierig anblickte, hatte er seine Zweifel schon wieder komplett verloren.

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa aufhören?", fragte Lucius ihn und leicht schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er spürte sein Herz hoch oben im Hals schlagen, als seine Hände zu Lucius Hose gingen. Zaghaft, fast verschüchtert öffnete er diese nun, hatte aber immer noch seinen Blick auf Lucius' Gesicht geheftet. Dieser grinste nun und ein zynisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Schieb deine Hand hinein!"

Severus schluckte, doch er wusste jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wollte er überhaupt zurück? Eigentlich nicht, das was er wollte stand vor ihm. Er wollte Lucius, er wollte ihn berühren, streicheln, anfassen.

So tat er, was dieser befahl und schob langsam die Hand in dessen Hose, strich zuerst mit den Fingern über Lucius Erregung, bevor er seine Finger um ihn legte und langsam zu reiben begann.

Lucius stöhnte auf, als er seine Hand auf sich spürte und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann als er sie wieder öffnete, legte er seine Hand in Severus Nacken, zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

„Ich wusste, dass du geschickte Hände hast", hauchte er gegen seine Lippen, doch Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und so sah er ihn einfach nur weiterhin an, während er nicht aufhörte seinen Schafft, der immer mehr in seiner Hand zu pochen begann, zu massieren.

Lucius verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und legte dann seine Lippen auf die von Severus. Zuerst war dieser Schockiert. Er hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben einen anderen Mann geküsst. Doch dieser ließ ihm nicht viel Zeit zu überlegen, sondern strich mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen und fast wie automatisch öffnete er seine und ließ die Zunge von Lucius in seinen Mund wandern, wo er mit ihm sofort ein wildes Spiel begann.

Immer noch die Hand im Nacken, wurde Severus zu Lucius gezogen, der sich nun gegen ihn presste, so dass er dessen heiße Haut spüren konnte, was ihn selber auch mächtig erregte und ihm die allerletzten Bedenken nahmen. Er erwidere den Kuss von ihm nun genau so leidenschaftlich und keucht kurz auf, als die Hüfte von Lucius gegen seinen Schafft rieb.

Dieser nahm nach kurzer Zeit seinen Kopf zurück und blickte Severus wieder mit gerecktem Kinn an.

„Zieh mir endlich die Hose aus", befahl er ihm zischend und presste ihm erneut, seinen Zauberstab gegen den Hals.

Severus zog die Hand aus seiner Hose und schob ihm selbige dann von den Hüften. Er musste in die Knie gehen, um sie ihm ganz auszuziehen, und als dieser aus der Hose gestiegen war und Severus wieder aufstehen wollte, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Zeig mir, was die Zigeunerin mit dir gemacht hat", forderte er ihn nun auf und Severus warf einen Blick auf Lucius Erregung, direkt vor sich, bevor er ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich soll ...?", fragte er und hatte sofort wieder den Zauberstab von Lucius, der auffordernd nickte, an seinem Hals, als er nicht sofort einwilligte.

Einen kurzen Blick auf Lucius Zauberstab werfend, schluckte er hart, legte dann aber erneut seine Hand um dessen Schafft, den er langsam zu massieren begann. Es war ein mehr als merkwürdiges Gefühl für ihn, und dennoch war es so erregend, wie er es seit diesem Abend mit diesem Mädchen nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Was nicht bedeutete, dass dazwischen nichts passiert war, eben nur nicht mehr so aufregend.

„Ich will, dass du es genau so machst, wie die Zigeunerin", zischte Lucius ihm nun langsam und deutlich zu. Dabei erschienen seine Augen so kalt und doch glühend zugleich. Severus erschauderte bei seinem Blick und sehr zögerlich näherte er sich mit seinem Gesicht dessen harten Erregung.

Entweder vor Aufregung oder aber auch vor Erregung, begann sein Körper leicht zu zittern, oder viel mehr war es ein starkes Vibrieren. Zögerlich legte er seine Lippen über die Spitze von Lucius Erregung, um ihn zu verwöhnen. Erst hatte er vorbehalte, doch zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, fing es auch ihm an zu gefallen und so ließ er noch zusätzlich seine Zunge über die Spitze kreisen, während er ihn ebenfalls mit seiner Hand weiter massierte. Er hörte wie Lucius zu stöhnen begann, was ihn dazu veranlasste seine Bemühungen zu verstärken und er ihn immer intensiver massierte.

Als er einen kurzen Blick nach oben zu Lucius warf, hatte dieser seine Augen geschlossen, doch er schien gespürt zu haben, dass Severus ihn ansah und öffnete im selben Moment seine Augen und blickte zu ihm hinunter.

Mit einer Hand griff Lucius nun in Severus Haare und packte nicht gerade zimperlich in diese.

„Hör zu mein Freund", stöhnte Lucius bis aufs äußerste erregt. Auch Severus konnte spüren, wie heftig dessen Schafft pochte und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis dieser seinen Höhepunkt erreicht haben würde.

„Du wirst, genauso wie die Schwarzhaarige an dem besagten Abend, alles schön schlucken", keuchte er und als Severus protestieren und seinen Kopf wegnehmen wollte, hielt Lucius ihn fest, und kaum eine Sekunde später ergoss er sich, mit einem lauten Stöhnen, in seinen Mund. Fast Reflexartig schluckte er das, was ihm Lucius gab und er spürte, wie die bittersüßliche Flüssigkeit in seine Kehle hinunter ran.

Lucius ließ seinen Kopf erst los, als das Zucken in seinen Lenden aufhörte und das Pochen seines Schaftes abgeebbt war.

Langsam löste sich Severus von ihm, nahm seine Hand weg und drückte sich langsam wieder nach oben. Dabei sah er Lucius ununterbrochen ins Gesicht, seine Miene war ausdruckslos und zeigte seinem Gegenüber nicht, was dieser in dem Moment empfand. Während er aufstand, ließ er seine Hand über Lucius' Bauch nach oben gleiten, ließ sie einen Moment lang auf seiner glatten Brust liegen und musterte ihn weiterhin, blickte in die steingrauen Augen und wartete einen Moment lang ab.

Auch Lucius, der die Hand aus seine Haaren gelöst hatte, legte seine Finger, in denen er aber immer noch seinen Zauberstab hielt, auf Severus' Schultern, lies diese mitsamt dem Stab über sein Schlüsselbein und seine Brust entlang gleiten, als sich dieser erhob.

„Es war noch wundervoller, als ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Deine Hände vollbringen tatsächlich meisterhaftes", flüsterte er ihm entgegen und streichelte dabei weiterhin seine Haut. Severus hörte seinen Worten regungslos zu, legte dann seine Hand auf die von Lucius und strich kurz sanft darüber.

Doch dann griff er blitzschnell nach Lucius Handgelenk, drehte ihm dem Arm auf den Rücken, woraufhin er aufkeuchte und seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte. Bei dieser Aktion drehte Severus Lucius auch gleichzeitig um, so dass dieser nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und er ihm seinen Arm so verdreht hielt, dass dieser vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte.

„Severus, was soll das?", fragte er überrascht und schmerzverzerrt.

Severus presste sich nun seinerseits gegen den Körper von Lucius und schob diesen dann, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf den Schreibtisch geworfen hatte, einen Schritt darauf zu.

„Du hattest deinen Spaß? Es hat dir wohl gefallen, mich vor dir auf dem Boden knien zu sehen und mich wie deinen Sklaven zu behandeln?", zischte er nah an sein Ohr, hielt seinen Arm aber immer noch fest gepackt.

„Ja, es hat mir gefallen, wie du mich geküsst hast, deine Finger mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben und wie du dann alles schön brav geschluckt hast", gab er sarkastisch zurück, woraufhin Severus den Druck auf seinen Arm noch etwas verstärkte.

„Verdammt, du brichst mir den Arm", fluchte Lucius auf und beugte sich leicht nach vorn, um dem Druck etwas nachzugeben.

„Du hattest deinen Spaß, MEIN FREUND! Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe", gab Severus genüsslich grinsend zurück und strich mit seinen Fingern durch Lucius' Haar, an seinem Hals entlang, über die Schulter und weiter nach vorn. Lucius wusste in dem Moment nicht, wie er das Verhalten seines Freundes deuten sollte, das merkte er genau. Doch als Severus mit seinen Fingern über seinen Brustkorb strich und dabei auch nicht seinen Brustwarzen ausließ stöhnte dieser auf. Er wollte sich seiner Finger entwinden, doch das ließ Severus nicht zu. Weiterhin hielt er ihn fest, so dass er keine Chance hatte, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, ohne die Gefahr einzugehen, dass er ihm den Arm brach oder die Schulter auskugelte.

„Wie gefällt es dir, in dieser Situation zu sein, einmal der Unterlegene zu sein?", fragte Severus, den die ganze Sache gewaltig erregte. Leicht presste er sich nun gegen Lucius, der nun seinen harten Schafft überdeutlich spüren musste und auch mit einem überraschenden Stöhnen darauf reagierte.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Lucius unsicher, drehte den Kopf und versuchte Severus Blick einzufangen. Severus neigte ihm seinen Kopf entgegen, seine Lippen berührten beinnahe seine Wange, als er weitersprach.

„Ich werde mir jetzt das holen, was mir zusteht", flüsterte er gegen seine Haut. Entsetzt blickte Lucius ihn an und zerrte an seinem Arm, was er aber sofort wieder bereute und unter Schmerzen erneut aufstöhnte.

„Entspanne dich, dann wird es dir mit Sicherheit auch gefallen. Die Damen haben sich jedenfalls noch nie beschwert", hauchte er ihm nun in sein Ohr und knabberte kurz daran, bevor er Lucius mit seinem Oberkörper nicht gerade sanft auf den Schreibtisch knallte und ihn darauf drückte.

„Du bist total verrückt, Severus", stöhnte Lucius erneut auf, doch schaffte er es nicht sich aus dessen Griff zu winden.

Grob drückte er Lucius Beine mit seinem Fuß auseinander, griff mit den Fingern in eine Schale mit eine Pflanzencreme, die er noch von seinem letzten Experiment da stehen hatte und verteilte diese zwischen Lucius Pobacken.

Ohne zu zögern presste er sich ihm entgegen, doch als er spürte, wie Lucius sich zu verkrampfen begann hielt er inne und lehnte sich gegen ihn, dabei legte er seine Hand auf dessen muskulöse Schulter.

„Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht, ich bin verrückt, aber das ist deine Schuld. Du solltest lernen ruhiger zu werden und dich zu entspannen, mein Freund", raunte er ihm in sein Ohr, strich mit seiner Hand über den gut ausgebildeten Rücken seines langjährigen Freundes, ließ sie bis zu seinen schmalen Hüften wandern, über den Hüftknochen dann langsam nach vorn und begann erneut über seinen Schaft zu streichen, der unter seine Behandlung, sehr schnell wieder hart zu werden begann. Erneut stöhnte Lucius unter ihm auf und Severus merkte, wie dieser sich seiner Behandlung vollkommen hinzugeben und zu entspannen schien. Langsam begann er dann, in ihn einzudringen, während seine Hand ihn immer weiter massierte. Lucius keuchte, als er merkte, was Severus tat, doch war er nicht in der Lage irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, vorrausgesetzt, dass er es überhaupt wollte, doch da war sich Severus nun nicht mehr sicher. Als er spürte, wie dieser aufhörte sich dagegen zu wehren, drang er ganz in ihn und hielt dann für einen Moment inne, kurz abwartend und die Enge um ihn auskostend, bevor er langsam mit leichten Bewegungen begann. Zuerst Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihm zurück, um aber gleich wieder in ihn zu dringen, während er immer noch auf seinem Rücken lag und seinen Arm festhielt und mit der anderen Hand seinen inzwischen wieder harten und pochenden Schafft bearbeitete.

Auf der Haut seines Freundes hatte sich inzwischen ein kleine Schweißfilm gebildet, der seine Haut noch mehr zum glänzen brachte und ihn noch attraktiver aussehen ließ, als er es ohnehin schon war. Keuchend und stöhnend wandt sich Lucius nun unter Severus, der es nun riskierte und den Arm von ihm losließ. Sofort nahm er ihn nach vorn und stütze sich jetzt mit beiden Armen auf dem Schreibtisch ab, dabei umklammerte er das ende der Tischblatte.

Severus richtete sich auf, bekam so mehr Bewegungsfreiheit und stieß kräftiger in ihn, dabei merkte er, wie die ganze Situation ihn so erregte, dass er kaum mehr an sich halten konnte. Die Hitze in seinen Lenden breitete sich rasend schnell aus und stieg mit jedem Stoß weiter an. Ein Schweißtropfen ran an seiner Schläfe nach unten und als er spürte, wie Lucius sich nach oben drückte, den feuchten Rücken gegen seine ebenso erhitze Brust drückte und mit seinem Arm, seinen Kopf zu seinem zog, den er zu ihm gedreht hatte, spürte er, das ihn der Höhepunkt jeden Moment überrollen würde. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, kam er dem Fordern von Lucius nach, senkte seine leicht geöffneten Lippen auf die seinen und stöhnte dann in seinen Mund, als er sich in einen letzten heftigen Stoß, in ihm ergoss. Auch Lucius keuchte, als er das letzte Mal so kräftig in ihn stieß und er wusste, dass auch er gekommen sein musste, denn er sank kurz darauf hin erschöpft wieder auf den Schreibtisch zurück, wo ihm Severus folgte und sich gegen seinen Rücken sinken ließ.

So lagen sie beide noch einige Zeit keuchend und schwitzend übereinander auf dem Schreibtisch, beide zitternd und bebend von dem gerade erlebten.

Severus hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Rücken gelegt, spürte wie der Brustkorb von Lucius sich hob und senkte und hörte, wie dessen Herz in seinem Brustkorb heftig schlug.

Nach ein paar wenigen Minuten, löste sich Severus von ihm und ging einen Schritt zurück. Lucius erhob sich ebenfalls und drehte sich sofort um, dabei streckte er seine Hand aus und strich mit ihr erneut über seine Brust und dann seinen Bauch. Keiner sprach in dem Moment ein Wort, denn beide hatten keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollten. Doch dann überwandt Severus sich und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Lucius. Das war eine einmalige Sache. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, hast du verstanden?", erklärte er ihm ernst. Nicht, dass es wirklich bereuen würde, doch es war nicht wirklich seine Welt.

„Es muss unter uns bleiben, kein dritter wird je davon erfahren, hast du mich verstanden?"

Severus sagt dies so ernst, dass Lucius sofort kapieren musste, wie ernst es ihm damit war.

„Ist gut Severus, ich habe schon verstanden. Ich verspreche dir, es wird etwas zwischen dir und mir bleiben. Etwas, was ich aber nicht bereue", gab er zurück und wollte mit seinen Fingern über Severus Kinn streichen. Doch dieser hielt seine Hand fest und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Nein!", hielt er ihn auf und drehte sich dann weg, begann seine Kleidung einzusammeln und sich wieder anzuziehen.

Lucius musterte ihn kurz dabei, nickte dann und tat es ihm gleich. Keiner sprach dabei ein Wort, bis sie beide wieder ihre Sachen anhatten und Severus den Zauberstab von Lucius aufhob und ihn ihm reichte.

Als Lucius danach griff und Severus diesen nicht gleich los ließ, sah er ihn verwundert an.

„Glaubst wir können trotz dem, was passiert ist, Freunde bleiben?", fragte Severus unsicher.

„Wenn es dir ernst mit einer Freundschaft ist, ist das auf jeden Fall möglich, wenn du es wirklich willst. Willst du?", fragte Lucius zögerlich. Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte dann.

„Es wäre mein Wunsch, wenn du es auch möchtest", gab er zurück und lies den Zauberstab von Lucius los, der ihn wieder in seinen Stock zurück steckte und sah dann wieder nickend zu ihm.

„Natürlich möchte ich", gab er zurück und sah ihm in die Augen, dann reichte er ihm die Hand. Einen Moment zögerte Severus, doch dann ergriff er sie und drückte sie fest. Doch dann rieb Lucius sich über sein Handgelenk.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein Zaubertränkebrauer, so eine Kraft hat", erklärte er grinsend.

„Du weißt noch vieles nicht von mir. Doch das ist auch gut so. Jeder braucht seine kleinen Geheimnisse", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen, woraufhin sein Gegenüber nickte, ihm kurz auf die Schulter klopfte und dann zur Türe ging.

Noch einmal drehte er sich um, nickte ihm zu und verließ dann das Büro.

Severus blickte ihm noch hinterher und als sich die Türe geschlossen hatte, starrte noch einige Zeit auf diese, bevor er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Doch richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht mehr auf seine Arbeit, ließ diese dann einfach liegen und ging ins Bett ...

Ende

Über ein kleines Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen, auch wenn die FF euch nicht gefallen haben sollte

Eure Sisilia


End file.
